1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to ore handling, and more particularly, to the handling of bauxite ore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dusting is a common problem in the mining, storage, and transportation of bauxite ore. For example, in transit, when pulverized bauxite ore is loaded into ships, barges or railroad cars, material is lost by wind erosion or dusting. This bauxite dust is an air pollutant which is possibly hazardous to the environment.
The usual method for reducing bauxite ore dust is to contact the bauxite with a water spray or a water spray including surfactants. The spray is applied via a pressurized spray system or gravity fed. The problem with using a simple water spray or a water spray including surfactants is that bauxite ore is very hydrophilic and becomes tacky and difficult to handle when wet. This tackiness causes the ore to stick to transfer belts and makes it difficult to remove from shipping vehicles, i.e. ships, barges. Thus, water sprays or water sprays including surfactants are not acceptable solutions to the bauxite ore problem since they cause the ore to become tacky and difficult to handle. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved method and composition for controlling dusting conditions during the handling of bauxite ore.